Bunny Doll
by Demon Boy
Summary: Nii opens a nightclub for GAYS... ...*shounen ai* GokuxSanzo...GojyoxHakkai...KougaijixDoukugakuji...OCxOC


Disclaimer: I really find that writing 'disclaimers' are really troublesome but since every authors are writing them. I guess I have to choice but to follow their footsteps and what so ever.

Author's note: Again, I got another idea on my mind and decided to write it out or is that type it out? I don't care, just deal with me, and my crazy ideas of starting new fics without finishing my previous fics. Hope you guys like this especially 'yaoi' lovers. 

Featuring: Demon Boy's OCs a.k.a. the Demon Voices Cast. (might appear in the later chapters)

**Bunny Doll Chapter One _~ Opening of Bunny Doll ~_**

****

            All alone Kougaiji sat by his mother who was sealed up by Gyokumen Koshu's bind. Still thinking of what he could do to stop his stepmother's binding but he was blank and hadn't a single idea in his mind. He crossed his legs, straightened both his hands behind his back and let out a long signed. He was about to blink his eyes when in came Doukugakuji and Yaone with a worried expression on their faces.

"Kougaiji-sama," cried Yaone with the voice she usually would have when there's a problem. "There's a problem Kougaiji-sama, it's Lirin-sama,"

"Lirin?" gasped Kougaiji, wondering what his sister had gotten herself into again. Knowing how energetic and playful she was, he knew she might've either run out of Togenkyo, got hurt or tore private and important pages of his diary. " What's wrong with her? Did she run out again? Did she get hurt from her trip? Did she read my diary again?" he didn't calm himself down until Doukugakuji gave him a sign.

Doukugakuji waved both his hands, trying to calm Kougaiji down. He was no Hakkai, who was good at calming anyone down but it still worked. " Where's the fire Kougaiji? You don't have to jump to conclusions. It isn't a really big deal… … …actually it is a big deal but it wouldn't be big to you since it really isn't big at all," he explained.

Kougaiji and Yaone couldn't understand what Doukugakuji meant at all. So they had to try understanding him in their own way. Yaone figured out that she better explained it to Kougaiji instead of him figuring out Doukugakuji's meaning. " Kougaiji-sama, Lirin-sama is fine but is just that she's helping Nii to build something that he hasn't been given any orders to do," 

"You mean she's with that childish psycho?" exclaimed Kougaiji. He didn't want his sister near Nii, who was bad news and weird. He always carried a doll shaped to look like a bunny and he talks as if he's a poet. " Where's she? She's gonna get into bigger trouble than usual if she's with that psycho-like human!" 

With that, Kougaiji rushed out of the castle, looking for his sister and Nii. Yaone and Doukugakuji sweat dropped after being left alone without Kougaiji's company.

Yaone bit her lower lips and looked at her feet" Maybe we shouldn't have told Kougaiji-sama this. I just knew he would get very worried and try letting out his anger on Nii. What do you think, Doukugakuji?" 

" I just wanna know what Kougaiji wrote about me in his diary," Doukugakuji replied, thoughtlessly as Yaone sweat dropped one more time.

After running around the castle about 4 times, Kougaiji finally managed to find his sister who was skipping on top of an unfinished building. "LIRIN!!!" Kougaiji couldn't believe that his own sister didn't even notice him calling her name. He thought she did that on purpose but what he didn't know was that being at a high area, Lirin couldn't hear him calling her at all.

" Ouji-sama, is there anything wrong," a sudden cold voice came behind Kougaiji together with a soft chuckle. There stood a man in a white outfit that looked like a surgeon's. He wore glasses; bunny slippers and he also held a bunny doll in his arms. The cigarette butt in his mouth could be seen through his pearly whites.

"Nii?" gasped Kougaiji after feeling that the cold voice he heard sounded so familiar and annoying. _Damn it, I didn't know he was going to be here as well. I thought he was still going to work on that stupid project to revive my dad. _"What is the meaning of using my sister to help you build your meaningless building?" yelled Kougaiji.

When, Yaone and Doukugakuji arrived at the area where Kougaiji was. "Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone cried out and ran over to her dear master Kougaiji followed by Doukugakuji who just walked to them dashingly.

Nii snickered. " I didn't use her at all, Ouji-sama. Hime-sama wanted to help after I told her how fun it was going to be. Hime-sama insisted on building this building for me and do you want to know a secret about it?" asked Nii with a sneaky look on his face and his eyes said everything.   
  


"What?" asked the three curious demons. 

"I'm not going to tell you unless you figure out what this building is build for," he told them. The frown from Kougaiji's face grew even more. He didn't like cliffhangers or guessing games since it was always giving him bad luck.

Lirin jumped down from the high building without any injuries and hop beside her brother who had that serious look on his face as usual. " Is it a restaurant? If it is, can I have a free meal?

"Iya. Iya. Hime-sama," Nii told Lirin while moving his bunny doll's tiny hands. Making as if his bunny doll was talking to them. "It's not a restaurant or anything you think it is," He circled around all four of them. 

"If it's a not a restaurant. Then what is it supposed to be?" sulked Lirin, disappointed that it wasn't what she thought it was. She put both her hands behind her head and wondered what the building she build was for.

"It looks like an inn?" said Doukugakuji after figuring out what it was. " Inns always looked this big," Nii shook his head with a grin hanging on his face.

"Then, is it a hospital for demons who got hurt after having a fight with the Sanzo-ikkou?" asked Yaone. "It'll be very convenient if it is," Again Nii shook his head and laughed softly, knowing that they still couldn't figure out what is was. 

Lirin grinned as she gave her answer that she knew was it for sure. " I still think it's a restaurant!" Nii shook his head even more that it looked as if it was going to fall off any time. Lirin pouted and let out another effect of disappointment.

"I had enough of this Nii!" yelled Kougaiji after listening to his troupe's incorrect guesses. " Forget guessing what the hell it's suppose to be and just tell us why the hell did you build this building and what is it build for?" He shouted frustrated.

Doukugakuji, Lirin and Yaone were shaking a little due to the fact that they never heard Kougaiji shouting this loudly before. Nii didn't look shocked at all,. He stayed calm and proud like he usual did. He always had the same look on his face and had never ever changed it. it looked as if he was wearing an unchangeable mask.

"Hai. Hai. Ouji-sama," said Nii. "I'll tell you but just try to calm down. You might increase your wrinkles if you always have that glare in your eyes," Kougaiji blushed in embarrassment. "This building is going to be transferred into the next town where Sanzo's party is heading to,"

"What's so special about a building that can be transferred to the next town where Sanzo's party is heading to?" questioned Doukugakuji, raising an eyebrow. " Isn't there many buildings in that town? You could just steal one of the buildings in that town instead of going through all this damn trouble of building one," 

"True. True but this is a special building. There isn't any other like it," answered Nii, blowing the smoke of his cigarette butt towards Kougaiji who covered his mouth before the smoke got to him. 

" But isn't it better if you just borrow a building from the town?" Yaone asked with both her hands on her skirt. " I mean, wouldn't Lirin-sama be tired after helping you build something that has already been build?"

"Do you not understand that this is a 'special' building?" said Nii, finally showing some anger. Well, who couldn't blame him after giving them chances to guess what's so special about the building. "This building is supposed to be a nightclub,"

"Nightclub?" all of them said puzzled.

"What can a nightclub do to the Sanzo and his party?" Kougaiji asked thinking of how meaningless it was to have a nightclub just for the Sanzo-ikkou. " You shouldn't have made Lirin go through all that hard-work just to build a stupid nightclub for your own use,"

"It's alright, onii-chan!" said Lirin cheerfully. "I like work-outs, it's very fun and you can get stronger. And if I get stringer, I'm sure to beat up baldie Sanzo and his party!" With that, she continued running around Nii's building without taking a break.

"Here's the secret about the nightclub," said Nii. Kougaiji, Doukugakuji and Yaone moved closer to Nii as for they wanted to know the secret. Nii just tried to spare some time by looking at his bunny doll and moving its little hands.

" Hayaku!" shouted Lirin, taking a break from her wok-out.

"Nii, please tell us if you don't mind," said Yaone politely.

"The suspense is murder! Just let the cat out of the bag!" shouted Doukugakuji, impatiently with his hands on his head.

Kougaiji turned his back on Nii and glared at him" If you wanna waste our time by not telling us, just do so. We're leaving. Iku zo!"

 Nii put his hand on Kougaiji's shoulder. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you, just don't leave," Kougaiji wiped the spot where Nii put his hand and felt disgusted of being touched by the crazy psycho whom he hated. " It's a nightclub for … … …" 

Kougaiji, Lirin, Doukugakuji and Yaone all gasped with shocked after knowing the use for Nii's nightclub. " Your sick!!!" shouted Doukugakuji. " Who would wanna go to a place like that?"

"Sumimasen, but I have to agree with Doukugakuji," said Yaone with a frightened tone of voice.

"I told ya'! It would've been better if you just made it a restaurant!" said Lirin after recovering from the shock of her life. Something so disgusting that she would've puke but she was strong and she didn't do so at all.

"Nii, were you given orders to do this sort of stuff?" asked Kougaiji with a certain blush on his face. " If you weren't given orders, I advised you to stop what you're doing. It's already making me sick and I'm sure it will to everybody,"

Nii just laughed with what Kougaiji said. " Yes. Yes. I was given orders to do this and you're suppose to help me with it," Kougaiji freaked out with what Nii said. Kougaiji would never do such a thing in his whole glorious life. " In fact, all four of you are suppose to help me with it,"

" I don't wanna! It's stupid and disgusting!!!" complained Lirin as the bells on her ribbon sound. 

Yaone was blushing and she just couldn't believe the fact that she was suppose to help Nii with this nightclub of his. " I can't do it! I will never do it!" cried Yaone and she ran over to Kougaiji and hugged him. Another blush grew on Kougaiji's face.

"WHAT TYPE OF IDIOT WOULD DO SUCH A THING?" complained Doukugakuji, putting his fist in front of Nii's nose. " I'm definitely not going to do such a stupid damn thing like that!!!"

"Nii, what the hell give you the rights to give us this stupid errand of yours?" said Kougaiji with another glare in his eyes. " We're not going to do it, no matter how much you force us to," Kougaiji denied everything that Nii would've said but just one word he said could make Kougaiji weak inside and couldn't denied anything anymore.

" But Gyokumen Koshu-sama ordered me to tell you what your next duty is," Nii revealed another secret that they had to do no matter what it is. They couldn't denied it or sulked over it. They had to follow what that fox woman ordered them to do.

" Kougaiji-sama?"

"Onii-chan?"

"Kou?"

"What can we do? We do not have a choice now do we?" sulked Kougaiji. Each time when he was about to win an argument with Nii. Nii would say something to make him lose everything he has. _Damn this man, he always finds away to kick me down._

" Just a minute Ouji-sama!" stopped Nii. Kougaiji and his troupe turn to look at him and his bunny doll. " I need you to try this special drink of mine," He held a bottle in his hand that contained some sort of blue liquid, It looked like some kind of experiment or potion that was used to bring someone to their deaths but it wasn't.

Kougaiji frown. " I'll do it but leave my troupe alone," Kougaiji pushed his troupe aside so that they didn't have to try Nii's special liquid or anything. In case it was something bad, it would have happened to him and not his troupe.

" Ouji-sama you're too protective," teased Nii and was followed with a evil chuckle.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

Meanwhile, our heroes were still on their way to the town which was said where Nii was going to put nightclub. It was already noon when they got ready for the next and town and it was already evening when they were in the middle of their trip.

"Hakkai, how long until we reach the town? I'm hungry," complained Goku who was dying of hunger. He sat beside Gojyo, as usual, at the backseat with Hakkai and Sanzo in the front seats.

"Shut up, baka saru!" yelled Gojyo who couldn't stand Goku's irritating voice that had been complaining throughout the whole trip. " Your voice is irritating and you could break my ears at any moment,"

" If I did break your ears, you wouldn't have to listen to my voice! Kono ero kappa!!!" Goku flashed Gojyo back. 

" Must you idiots always say the same words?" asked Sanzo, who was pissed off with the stupid idiots who have always had the same pattern which was arguing with each other, stealing food from each other and even fighting with each other.

Hakkai chuckled. " That's their routine Sanzo, you can't change even if you try your hardest to. By the way, we'll be arriving at the town in no time! Ara? What do you know we've reached already," said Hakkai noticing that they've already reach the town.

" Wa~i. Wa~i. Meshi! Meshi!' cheered Goku jumping out of the jeep but what he didn't know that all restaurants closed in the evening and opened in the morning. Goku fell down by the closes restaurant that was closed and cried. " No, this can't be. The restaurants are all close!!!!"

" Who cares! Look at that hot place!" said Gojyo, pointing at a building that had flashing lights and cool decorations. "Wanna check that place out?"

"If they have food. I'll go! Count me in!" cheered Goku, thinking of food as usual. "Naa, can we go Sanzo?" Goku asked his master permission before jumping into conclusions and getting whacked on the head.

"No," denied Sanzo.

"I knew he was going to say that," said Gojyo thinking of how heartless and thoughtless Sanzo was.

"But Sanzo, it's the only place that is open!!!" wailed Goku even more, trying to change his master's mind. He tried to look cuter just to make Sanzo follow his ways but it didn't work.

"Stop that, you'll just look stupider," 

 "So mean!!!"

"But Sanzo, it looks as if that nightclub there has an inn in it. and it also seems that this is the only place that is opened," explained Hakkai. Gojyo and Goku just nodded their heads as Hakkai did all the talking. " You wouldn't want to camp outside, would you, Sanzo?"

Sanzo slapped his face. " Whatever you want," Hakkai smiled with Sanzo's change of mind. Goku and Gojyo just cheered and raced each other to the nightclub. They stood in front of the nightclub and were amazed with how big and lively it was. Sanzo, of course, just smoked his cigarette without bothering his companions. 

"This is a great! A nightclub and an inn at the same time. I bet everyone would love going to a place like this. I know I will," said Gojyo putting his arm on Hakkai's shoulder. "So what do you think about it, Hakkai?"

"I think it's a little too loud. The neighbours might complain or sue this place due to all the noises and lights," said Hakkai. " If I was a traveler, which I am, I would definitely want a nice, quiet and peaceful room for myself,"

"You're no fun, Hakkai!" 

"I know,"

"Sanzo look! The name of this nightclub is called _'Bunny Doll'_," Goku laughed with the childish name of the nightclub. "That's very funny! Who would name their nightclub after a doll that happens to be a bunny," He just continued to laugh and as followed with a laugh from Gojyo and a chuckle from Hakkai.

Sanzo looked around the nightclub and felt suspicious. _There's something about this place that is a bit bothering. It doesn't feel like ordinary places we've been through. I don't feel any demonic aura but it's still suspicious to me. _"If we're staying here for the night, I advised that you better not be off-guard," 

"Sanzo, can't you just take it easy like us?"

" Sanzo, you have been pretty stressful these days lately. You need to be like these two, they seem lively and energetic,"

"Iku ne Sanzo?" asked Goku he pushed Sanzo inside the nightclub followed by Gojyo and Hakkai.

I don't like the looks of this… … … 

To Be Continued… … … 


End file.
